This invention relates to a heater device, particularly for ski boots.
As is known, it is a long-established practice to heat ski boots using either electric power or catalytic combustion systems.
Specifically in the instance of electric heating, a device is utilized which comprises an electric resistance heater with a rechargeable battery supply.
Conventional devices are currently made available as kits for installation in existing ski boots.
This results in the user being forced to carry out sometimes fairly difficult operations to adapt the various kit components to a particular ski boot configuration where n the heater device is to be installed, to achieve an assembled outfit which is mostly objectionable both from the functional standpoint and practical standpoint.
Another disadvantage of prior devices is that in general a part of the component elements of the heater device are to be mounted on the inner shoe and part on the ski boot shell, which entails the establishment of connections between two parts of a ski boot which are separable.
Moreover, when the inner shoe is to be removed as for drying or other purposes the electric connectors must be first disconnected, with attendant risks of breakage or damaging the electric components and losing the installation integrity.